A Rat Of A Tale
by TexasRanger69
Summary: this is my first attempt arthur fanfic hope u liek the combo i thought it was hot. I didnt want to continue unless u guyz wanted more plz review and critqiue!
1. Chapter 1

**A Rat Of A Tale**

**Chapter 1!**

Arthur was a young lad of only eight years. However this is not a story about our young lad Arthur this is a story of the man who gave birth to young Arthur. His name is David. David hated his bitch wife who never had sex with him because she was a bitch so he wanted to cheat on her. "I am not satisfied with my wife," sexy David would say out loud stroking his sexy bald sweaty head and stroked his bald chin with his hand and then penis. "Dont touch that you idiot" Davids bitch wife would say to him when he touched himself and David replied with "Fuck you, whore"

The next day at school young sexy Arthur got detention having sex with Buster and The Brain and the same time in the janitor's closet. "You're a piece of shit Arthur you're lucky I am not killing you I will call your father with this telephone".

David picked up his shitty telephone that is shitty because his wife is a lazy bitch who didnt work so they had to buy shitty things. "I am David" David said.

"Your ripe son is here with me in detention for being a sexy young homosexual" said.

"I killed a cop but why is he in detention?" David demanded.

"You need to come to school to talk to me about the boy who should be glad because you think I might actually killed him if you didnt get here fast today" Mr. Ratburn said.

David was at the school 5 minutes later because his house was close and he won olympics running. "Where is my boy" David said. Ratburn stroked his sexy rat whiskers and looked at David sexily like he wants sex from David. "He is in the broom closet I put him there so we can have sex I mean talk" Mr. Ratburn said

"I hate my wife and Arthur is a disappointment and DW is a whore who hosts orgies" David admitted and started crying. Ratburn licked up all of Davids tears and put his hand on his crotch. "I have loved you my whole life" ratburn admitted "I am David and I agree" said David.

IF U WANT MORE THEN ASK FOR PART 2 IF NOT FUCK YOU


	2. Chapter 2

**A Rat Of A Tale**

**Chapter 2!**

Arthur kissed a mop suckling it like he did to his mother once long ago. Arthur heard the noises of David sex that he used to hear long ago when he was in bed and David actually had sex with whorey mother. "I hear sex" Arthur said. Arthur opened the janitors closet door and saw David sucking on Ratburns nose and Ratburn slapped Davids ass. "what the fuck is shit going down! Dad that is not my mom!" Arthur said. "Fuck your mother Arthur this man is my love" David said. David stroked rock hard abs. "Go away you little shit unless you want to join in" said. "I love when you talk to my son that way" David said then he made out with Ratburn and Arthur watched in a strange sort of enjoyment. Watching his father make out with his giant rat teacher turned him on and his johnson grew from his pants. saw Arthurs johnson and was turned on. " I love your penis" Ratburn said in a sexy voice. "Yeah me too" said David. Arthur blushed and said "Fuck you I'm going to make popcorn" Arthur was about to leave to his house until locked the door. "Prepare for rape" said Ratburn.

The rape began when sexy David and has sex with Arthur. "Ow this hurts" cried Arthur. "Shut up son and take it" David replied. Arthur did as his father asked and when was done he let off a sigh of relief "I always wanted to do that" said Ratburn. "My turn" David said. David had sex with his son and Arthur said that he started to enjoy it. "I kind of enjoy this Father" Arthur said to his father. Arthurs dad David finished and said it was the best sex ever "you are better at sex than your mother and I enjoy you more she is shit in bed fuck her that whore" "I agree" Ratburn and arthur agreed.

When David and Arthur got home it was late at night because they had so much sex with Ratburn and each other. "Where the fuck where you sexy boys" said Arthurs whore mother. "Uh oh" The sexy boys said.

**WILL THE SEXY BOYS MAKE UP A LIE TO FOOL ARTHURS MOM? WILL THE BOYS BE CAUGHT? FIND OUT CHAPTER 3 CUMMING SOON!**


End file.
